bleachxfandomcom-20200223-history
Onmitsukidō
The Onmitsukidō (隠密機動, secret tactics), also called the Secret Mobile Unit/Corps, Special Forces or Covert Ops, is the second largest organization that Shinigami join, and one of the three main branches of military in Soul Society. History Mission The Onmitsukidō is one of the three forces under the direct supervision of the Central 46 Chambers. If the Gotei 13 operate openly, the Onmitsukidō patrols and conducts surveillance in enemy territory and carries out top-secret operations, such as assassinations and the execution of Shinigami who have broken the law.If the Gotei 13 are considered an exterior guard, then the Onmitsukidō is an interior, covert guard. Organization Structure The hierarchy of the Onmitsukido is based on a traditional feudal model. There is a high ranking clan with attached lower ranking families under them. The organizational layout is as follows. Ranks Commander-in-Chief (総司令官, sōshireikan): who has the statuary authority to conduct all the affairs of the Onmitsukidō; while deferring to the authority of the Central 46 in matters involving the Soul Society and the Captain-Commander of the Gotei 13 in all military matters. *'Corps Commander' (軍団長, gundanchō): The rank given to each one of the five divisions of the Onmitsukidō. Given that the Onmitsukidō is currently tied with the Gotei 13's 2nd Division, each Corps Commander also holds a Seated Officer position in said division. The Commander-in-chief of the Onmitsukidō generally also commands top division of the Onmitsukidō, which is the Executive Militia and it is known that the lieutenant is the Corps Commander of the Patrol Corps and the 3rd Seated Officer is the Corps Commander of the Detention Unit. It may be said that the order of the five divisions also goes in order of the top five officers of the 2nd Division. Divisions The Onmitsukidō's tasks are execution and assassination as well as supervision of criminals. Four smaller divisions carry out these duties. 2nd Division seated officers serve as the leaders of these four divisions. The seat rankings of the 2nd Division are not based on ability, but based according to the division they lead. There are four divisions within the Onmitsukidō, for which the first has the most authority, and the fourth has the least. The five divisions in order of authority are: 'Executive Militia' (刑軍, keigun; lit. "Punishment Force") Corps Commander: Azoth Mulwani The first branch of the Onmitsukidō. It is ranked the highest of the five branches in the division. The Executive Militia carries out missions that involve combat. They specialize in the unarmed combat technique known as Hakuda and is able to operate silently and in secrecy. Their main duty is to carry out missions requiring the use of force. Their responsibilities including punishment and assassination of ex-comrades who break the law and acting as scouts during battle against Hollows. Its members are dressed all in black and are known for their cold-bloodedness. It is normally headed by the Commander-in-chief of the Onmitsukidō. 'Patrol Corps' (警邏隊, keiratai; lit "Security Force") Corps Commander: Unknown The second branch of the Onmitsukidō. Intelligence gathering within the Seireitei. Their appearances are unknown in order to preserve confidentiality. Specifically they are assigned mainly to the Seireitei area and gathers data on uprisings. In the event of those under house arrest escaping they also are tasked with finding and apprehending them 'Detention Unit' (檻理隊, kanritai; lit "Management Force") Corps Commander: Unknown The third branch of the Onmitsukidō. The Detention Unit is responsible for the imprisonment and supervision of all criminals within the Seireitei. They also have another duty known as Special Detention, which concerns those who joined the Gotei 13 but were judged to be a danger to their fellow Shinigami. They investigate, apprehend, and keep these individuals sealed away from the rest of Soul Society within the Special Underground Detention Facility, aka. the Maggots Nest. It should be noted that those few who are kept in the Maggots' Nest have not always committed any crime but have always been identified by the laws of Soul Society as "Dangerous Elements". This unit acts somewhat similar to a prison and mental rehabilitation center. The activities of this division are shrouded in mystery and remains virtually unknown to the majority of the public as well as most Gotei 13 members up to the level of Lieutenant. 'Inner Court Troop' (裏廷隊, riteitai) Corps Commander: Unknown The fourth branch of the Onmitsukidō. The Inner Court Troop serves as the information transmission unit within the Seireitei. A special ops unit that is mobilized whenever a mission is urgent and requires secrecy. Many of its members are masters of Shunpo. Onmitsukidō Uniforms Executive Militia Uniform Overall, Executive Militia uniform resembles a ninja uniform. It has no visible white undergarments and the sash is dark as opposed to white. A headpiece covers the bottom part of the face and sometimes the top, but not the eyes; they wear no sandals, but long jika-tabi , and tight bands are on the legs and arms to keep the clothes from moving too much, which both are presumably for silence of movement. Members of the Executive Militia also wear their head covering on the top, not just the bottom and wear a black sash. Executive Attire Battle dress approved solely for the Corps Commander of the Executive Militia. Its backless and sleeveless design is unique. This is to prevent the fabric from being ripped away by the high-density kidō produced by the fighting style Shunkō (瞬閧, flash cry), an advanced technique that combines hand to hand combat and kidō, causing high spiritual pressure to accumulate at the shoulders and back, blasting away the fabric at said places. Inner Court Troop Attire The Inner Court Troop Shinigami wear a maroon kimono over the black form-fitting legging and long sleeved tops. They also wear hats and a carry a backpack. Correctional Attire The Correctional Force uniform is radically different. The soldiers wear a white uniform, a long piece of headgear, and a backpack. Equipment To better execute their duties, many of the Onmitsukidō's divisions are equipped with a number of specialized items that are catered specifically to their individual roles. Tsūdentō (通伝刀, Transmittal Blades): These small double-edged swords, carried exclusively by the Inner Court Troop, are used to assist communication in situations where circumstances make it impossible to convey messages effectively to units in the field, achieved thanks to a two-way radio built into the sword's hilt. Due to their small size and sharp blades, they can be rapidly deployed in essential areas once in throwing range, significantly reducing the time messengers need put themselves in danger as a result. Kusarigama: These are specialised weapons carried by Executive Militia. They're highly dextrous weapons that are meant to harm opponents easily and quickly, reducing their capabilities in combat. They are yet to be fully introduced but the pioneer of these weapons is the former Captain Chen Rukonon, though no others are known to use them at this time. The weapon itself comprises of a long chain with a dagger on the end that is used by spinning itself around the user and then sending out long arc slashes and whipping the dagger around. Shuriken: These weapons are small star shaped objects that are distrubuted and readily available for all members of the Onmitsukidō as well as 2nd Division. These weapons are utilized due to their speed and effectiveness when used from stealth, allowing an ambush or sneak attack on an unaware opponent. Even in the midst of combat, these weapons can be easily utilized to deal excessive amounts of harm to an opponent.